


Domesticity in Early Morning Goodbyes

by dearzoemurphy



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [16]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: 100 ways to say 'I love you' #6: have a good day at workBritta wakes up in time to say goodbye to Jeff before he leaves for Greendale. Set mid-season 5 in a universe where they're dating.
Relationships: Britta Perry/Jeff Winger
Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257944
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Domesticity in Early Morning Goodbyes

Britta stirred, her eyes fluttering open to see golden light pouring into the room through the curtains. The covers were tucked tightly around her, and while she was comfortable, she noticed that a familiar warmth was missing from beside her.

“Jeff?” she mumbled, yawning and moving to rub her eyes.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he said in a low voice.

She sat up and scanned the room, her gaze eventually settling on her boyfriend, who was currently standing shirtless in their closet.

“Well, hello there…” Britta muttered, more to herself than to him.

Jeff laughed, pulling a button-up shirt off of its hanger and sliding his arms into the sleeves. “Are you talking to me or to my abs?”

Britta narrowed her eyes. “That’s a silly question. Of course I’m talking to your abs,” she said sarcastically, somehow maintaining a stoic expression.

Jeff chuckled, slowly buttoning up his shirt. “Of course. They’re always the scene stealers,” he said with a sigh. He made his way back over to the bed as he finished buttoning, leaning down to kiss Britta once he was by her side. She moved her hands to cup his face, pulling it closer so that she could more easily kiss him back.

Their lips lazily locked together, Britta still slightly drowsy and not entirely in control of her fine motor skills. When they drew apart, she kept her gentle hold on him.

“I think I like your dumb face a little more, though,” she mused, studying said face and running her thumb over his stubble.

“You think it’s dumb, huh?” Jeff asked as Britta leaned forward to press a kiss to his temple.

“In all the best ways,” she said, releasing him so that he could finish getting ready.

“What does that even mean?”

Britta shrugged. “Don’t know. But it’s my favorite,” she said with a giggle.

Jeff turned around from where he was checking his hair in their vanity and gave her a warm smile. “You’re still Sleepy Britta, aren’t you?”

“Pshhh. No. Sleepy Britta only exists after 9:23 pm,” she said, waving her hand dismissively.

Jeff rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror. “Sure, sure. I’ll make a pot of coffee and leave out whatever I don’t drink.”

“Aww, thanks. Not that I absolutely need it. But thanks,” Britta said.

“I’m still jealous that you don’t have a morning class on Fridays,” Jeff said. He finished fixing his hair and walked back over to her. “Like, really jealous.”

Britta smirked. “I’m not jealous of you having to teach a bunch of Greendale brats every single day,” she said with a laugh.

Jeff gave a deep sigh. “I wouldn’t be, either.”

He leaned in for another kiss, Britta smiling into it as he moved one hand to her back and pulled her in closer. He squeezed her shoulder once they pulled apart, moving to make his way towards the door.

“Have a good day at work,” she said, a bit of snark present in her voice.

Jeff gave her an exaggerated frown. “Have a good day laying in bed until you have to join me in Greenhell.”

Britta frowned back. “Don’t remind me that I actually have to get out of bed today.”

“Too late,” Jeff said with a smirk, “See you there. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Britta grumbled.

Jeff gave her one last fond look before disappearing from the doorway. Britta looked down at the bedspread and smiled to herself once he was gone, running her hands over it to smooth it down.

_“How on earth did I ever get this lucky?”_

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please leave a comment with any thoughts/opinions/etc. down below!! this was another tumblr request and I'd like to thank the anon who submitted it for giving me a chance to indulge in some more domestic!Jeffbritta b/c I needed this.


End file.
